This Is Awkward
by Cold Canary
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow. Sequel/Follow up to my story Look to the Past.


This Is Awkward

Chapter 1

 **Summary:** Mick walks in on Len consoling Sara after the events with their younger selves and offers a more physical approach.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Legends of Tomorrow. Sequel/Follow up to my story Look to the Past.

The team had defeated Savage and gotten their younger selves back where they belonged in the timeline, but Sara was still shaken over the events that had happened in the cargo hold. She already had the urge to drag Len to her bed whenever she looked at him, or whenever he looked at her when he thought she wouldn't notice, but now she had mixed feelings when it came to Mick, Jax and Stein.

It had been manageable, for the most part, the first day or two after they had returned their younger selves, she simply avoided Stein and Jax completely, and avoided Mick when she could. But then they were given a recon mission that put Stein with Sara and Len, and things fell apart.

Stein had made an off hand comment about the near inseparability of the couple since the incident, and Sara's face went pale. Her stomach started to twist in the same lustful need she felt towards Len, but it was directed towards Stein. Sara had fallen back to avoided grabbing the man, who was older than her father, and making him suck her breasts and fuck her in front of her own boyfriend.

The feeling didn't go away until the trio had made it back to the Waverider; their recon mission having been, surprisingly, completed without incident. As soon as Sara got on board, she hightailed it to hers and Len's room, just to get away from Stein, knowing the Professor wouldn't dare enter the room. Of course, being the concerned and loving (to Sara and Lisa only) boyfriend that he was, Len followed quickly behind his blonde assassin to make sure she was alright. That left Stein to report back to Rip what they had found out.

 **LOT - TIA - LOT**

A few days passed and Sara avoided Stein like the plague. If he was in a room, Sara didn't go in. If he entered a room that she was already in, Sara would quickly exit said room. Stein knew better than to ask Len what he had done wrong, but he made an even worse choice asking Jax to see what was wrong.

Jax had noticed Sara's body language towards his other half, and he was concerned. Not necessarily for Sara, but for Gray, and by extension, himself. Would he have been his own choice to find out what was wrong with Sara if he was in Gray's shoes? Probably not, but the only other option would have Snart, and that was not going to happen.

As soon as Jax had figured out where Sara was, he waited for her to come out of the room. It didn't take long, but he could tell that she wasn't happy to see him. The second Sara had seen him standing there, she tensed up and motioned for Len to join her. She needed her boyfriend there to prevent anything from happening with Jax.

Once Len was standing behind her, his arms around her waist, Sara looked at Jax. She expected him to ask why she was avoiding Stein, but he ended up asking if her actions as of late had anything to do with the incident with their younger selves. Sara was so surprised and overwhelmed by the question that she almost reached out to pull the kid in for a kiss. Instead she only nodded and Jax walked away.

Sara turned in Len's arms and looked up at him. Pushing him back into their room, Sara made sure that their door was locked before making quick work of hers and Len's clothes. Len had his blonde assassin pinned to the door, and was fucking her senseless in mere minutes.

Sara led Len's mouth to her chest and threw her head back as his lips encircled her nipple and sucked just like Baby Snart had done. Sara was moaning loudly as she rose up and down on Len's dick. He was a sex God in her eyes and Sara was happy that he understood her need to have rough sex since the incident.

 **LOT - TIA - LOT**

After Jax, Sara made sure Len was at her side 24/7. That way if she ran into any of the three guys she was trying to avoid, she wouldn't have to seek her boyfriend out for their fuck sessions. But that didn't last. Rip had sent Len out on another recon mission, but had sent him with Ray and Kendra. Leaving Sara on the Waverider with Stein, Jax and Mick.

She had hightailed it off the bridge as soon as Rip had finished explaining what the mission's target was and who would be going, and Len could do nothing but watch her leave. Apparently this particular recon was of the essence.

After Len, Kendra and Ray left, Sara stayed in hers and Len's room as long as she could, but she was growing restless. She needed to move about, do something… her stomach growled at her. She needed to eat, so she let out a sigh and opened the door, looking both ways down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear.

Sara made her way towards the kitchen. As she came up on the room though, she instantly regretted her decision to not ask Gideon to make something for her. Mick, Stein and Jax were all chatting about fire… Mick in particular was talking about lighting a fiery passion within, no surprise, Sara. His younger self had thought her younger self was gorgeous, and totally fuckable, and she had already enveloped his dick in her mouth, and he wanted more.

It was at that point that Jax had asked if anything else had happened after the rest of the team had left, and Sara's eyes widened in horror as she listened to Mick tell both halves of Firestorm that they had suckled the tits of their very own White Canary when she was a teenager and they were babies… at the same time. Eating anything was forgotten as Sara ran back towards the safe haven of hers and Len's room.

Luckily, Len, Kendra and Ray got back shortly after that, and upon not seeing Sara on the bridge, Len made his way to their room, followed soon after by Mick. Len had just sat down and was pulling Sara into his lap when Mick came into the room and set his sights on the couple.

"I want to help with your frustration Blondie." Mick said simply.

"Why would we agree to that?" Len asked, eyeing his partner.

"I am partly to blame, aren't I? I want to make up for it. Besides, I want to know if she's as good at giving head as she was when we were teenagers." Mick replied, his eyes never once leaving Sara.

"So it's mostly for selfish reasons. To have my girlfriend get you off." Len said with a hard gaze at his friend.

"Yes." Mick said with a nod, glancing only briefly at Len before his eyes slid back to Sara. "So what do you say Blondie? You wanna have another threesome with me and Snart?" He asked while waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"If we do this… and it's a really big if… Len is the only one who's dick goes anywhere near my pussy, and your dick only goes into my mouth." Sara said after a moment of thought.

"Can I grab your ass or your tits?" Mick asked.

"That's something that Len has to be okay with you doing." Sara replied as she glanced sideways at the man in question.

"I don't like other guys touching you Sara. But Mick, you are my best friend, so I'll be willing to share my girl with you and allow you to grab her tits and ass, but only inside this room. If I see you touch her outside of this room, I'll freeze your hands off. If your dick goes anywhere that she doesn't want it to, I'll freeze that off too." Len warned.

"Duly noted." Mick said with a nod and an eager look in his eyes.

"Close and lock the door Mick." Sara said as she and Len made quick work of each other's clothes.

Upon turning back around, Mick was met with the sight of Sara and Len both completely naked with Sara already impaled on Len's dick. Mick's mouth started to go dry at seeing Sara's firm tits completely uncovered. When they had been teenagers, he had barely gotten to see them.

"I want what Baby Snart got." Mick said.

"What? To suck my tits? Go ahead Mick." Sara said as she pushed her chest out towards the pyromaniac.

As when they were teenagers, Mick didn't need to be told twice. He crossed the room in two and a half steps, leaned down slightly, and greedily took Sara's tits into his mouth while biting down on them.

Whereas Len was usually gentle when he took her tits in his mouth, Mick wasn't. His teeth continued to graze her nipple while he continued to suck hard on the rest. It felt good. Too good to be a one time thing. While Mick's mouth worked roughly on one tit, his large calloused hands roamed Sara's body; one on her other tit and one on her ass, rocking her on Len's dick.

As Sara let Mick work her body for her against Len, she gazed down at Len and gave him a look that told him to work his body against her. Upon seeing that look, Len grasped Sara's hips and started bucking wildly up into his girlfriend. Then Mick changed tits and hands and Sara cried out.

"OH FUCK! DON'T STOP!" Sara screamed, urging both guys to take things a bit further.

One of Len's hands dropped a little lower to stimulate Sara's clit while Mick climbed up behind Sara and grabbed her tits from behind and pressing his mouth to Sara's neck and starting to leave a handful of hickeys.

As Mick squeezed her tits, Sara soon felt his dick against her lower back. That needed to come out to play. Glancing over her shoulder, Sara gave the pyro a smirk. He wanted her to get him off, that's exactly what she was going to do.

"Clothes off Mick. Specifically your jeans and boxers." Sara said.

"Kiss me before you suck him off. I don't want to taste Mick on my lips." Len said as his hand that was still on her hip came up to latch onto the back of her neck and pull her down.

With Len's dick in her pussy, and him holding her in place in the kiss, Sara's ass was sticking up in the air. She was so lost in the kiss with Len that she failed to realize that Mick had actually gotten undressed, and was now behind her… at least until she felt his hands pulling her ass cheeks apart and the tip of his dick at her asshole.

Sara struggled against Len's hold so she could remind Mick of Len's warning, but Len's hold on her was too strong, and before Sara could stop him, Mick had his dick buried deep in her ass. Sara gasped into Len's mouth, granting his tongue access to explore her mouth, while her body stiffened. She had had threesomes before, when she had been in high school, but it had always been with a guy and another girl, not two guys. Len noticed the stiffness of Sara's body and pulled away slightly.

"Mick… what the fuck!?" Sara cried out. "Get your dick out of my ass."

"No can do Blondie. I've wanted this since we were teenagers. You were too busy back then with the babies for me to do what I want to do to you. You won't deny me what's mine any longer." Mick said as he firmly grasped Sara's hips and started to pound into her ass.

Sara was really crying now. Len was always gentle whenever they were in bed together; whether they were fucking or making love, it didn't matter. Mick was rough and relentless. Unfortunately, because Mick was behind Sara, and Sara was on top of Len, there was nothing that he could do to his friend without hurting Sara in the process.

Sara had long since lost interest in letting Mick join her and Len in bed. She wanted to just curl up into Len's side and go to sleep in his arms, but Mick had her pined and didn't seem to be letting up any time soon, so Sara just cried silently into Len's chest as he did what he could to calm his girlfriend down.

Luckily, one orgasm (and blow in his load into Sara's ass) was enough for Mick to pull out. As soon as his presence was gone, Sara scrambled off of Len and curled up in the farthest corner of the bed away from Mick. And Len was not happy. He made sure that Sara was out of harm's way before he pointed his Cold Gun at Mick's dick.

"I warned you that if your dick goes anywhere that Sara doesn't want it, that I would freeze it off. And I make good on my promises." Len said.

"Go ahead Snart. Freeze my dick off. I already came inside Sara, so that's all that I needed." Mick said, meeting Len's hard glare with a look of indifference.

With that statement, Len pulled the trigger. If Mick felt any pain from the ice, he didn't let it show. He just stood there and allowed Len to ice his dick. Turning the safety on, Len tossed the gun onto the bed and started throwing punches and kicks… one particularly well aimed kick collided with Mick's frozen dick, completely shattering it.


End file.
